Seaside Heights
by TakeitOff123
Summary: She won a contest-and her & a friend of her choosing gets to hang with these people for a month. What would go down?
1. Chapter 1

_Me: Once 'gain I don't know how this story got in my mind—and I don't know where to put this, so I placed it where I placed it, && if it's not right, tell me via PM && I can make the changes. Anyways, read && enjoy :D_

It was another boring day at Notre Dame College School as Lana and Mia walked into the school and was going to their lockers when Lana saw a sign that was at the office. The two girls walked over to the sign, cocked their heads to the sides in confusion before Mia spoke up, "Since when did the cast decided to show up here?"

Lana shrugged her shoulders before saying, "I seriously don't know, but I'm going to feel bad for them,"

"Why?" Mia asked, looking at her best friend since elementary school.

"Everyone here is like obsessed with the show, and they're here, they're going to get murdered," Lana replied.

"Oh yeah," Mia said, slightly smacking herself in the forehead, "still, wonder why they're here though?"

Lana read the sign before saying, "Huh, apparently there was a contest explaining that a winner and a friend of their choice gets to hang with them for like a month or something,"

"Really?" Mia asked.

"Yeah—and it also says here that one of the castmembers would go to the selected students' classroom to tell them that they won," Lana said, "Did I enter?"

"Yeah—I did for you because I know you would forget," Mia said.

"Oh thank you Mia," Lana said as she hugged her best friend. "I'm so choosing you if I win,"

"Same with me with choosing you," Mia said. "And you better choose me," Mia added as Lana get go of her.

"Why?" Lana asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Because you know ever since the show came on the air, you know for damn long that I wanted to meet Pauly D," Mia said.

"Yeah because you wouldn't shut up about him," Lana said with a roll of her eyes as her and Mia walked to Drama class.

"Hey, ain't my fault I like a guy that's hotter than Sitch," Mia said with a smirk on her face. Lana had a shocked expression on her face then said, "Oh shut up Mia, no one can be hotter than Sitch on Jersey Shore," Lana said with a smirk of her own on her face.

"Nuh uh," Mia said.

"Uh huh," Lana said.

"Nuh uh,"

"Uh huh,"

"Nu uh,"

"What are you saying that for anyways?" Shelby asked as she walked up to Mia and Lana who just entered the classroom.

"We were seeing who's hot on Jersey Shore, Sitch or Pauly D," Mia replied.

"Listen, you're both wrong, Vinny is the hot one in the group," Shelby said.

"NU UH!" Mia and Lana said together.


	2. Chapter 2

"Great, French class, what's new?" Lana asked herself as she sat in her usual spot next to Trinity.

"Hello class, today we would be doing something different," The teacher said as she walked into the room.

"Like what?" Asked Patricia.

"A fist pump contest," The teacher said and the classed cheered. No French world for today.

"First up would be Carl & Lana," The teacher said as Lana and Patricia stood up and the teacher started to play the song _Work it Out _by _Lil Jon feat. Pitbull. _"Patricia, you go first,"

After Patricia was done, "Lana, you're next," Then Lana did her fist pump. When she was done, everyone was chanting, "Lana, Lana, Lana,"

**.x.**

"Holy," The teacher said as she saw that Lana had beaten everyone in the class, including herself. "I'm guessing Lana win's the fist pump contest, no one seems good enough to beat her so—"

"No quite ma'am," A person walking into the room said, "Lana still needs to out-fist pump me,"

Everyone in the class turned their heads towards the door and saw none other than Jersey Shore's Mike "The Situation" with a smirk on his face, and Lana's jaw instantly dropped, "So let me get this straight, I have to out fist-pump you?" Lana asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Yeah basically," Mike said with a shrug of his shoulders as he walked more into the room and shut the door.

"Madame, hit the music," Lana said with a snap of her fingers as the teacher instead of played the original song, she played the song _Pump it Up, _then Mike proceeded to fist pump.

**.x.**

After Lana was done, she ran a hand through her hair as Mike commented, "Wow, I never saw anyone fist pump better than you,"

"Really?" Lana asked.

"Yeah," Mike said.

"So why are you here anyways if you don't mind me asking?" The teacher asked.

"Well, I'm actually here to announce the winner for that Jersey Shore contest where a student is at Seaside for a month, and the winner is none other than our fist pump champion," Mike said pointing to Lana.

"Really?" Lana asked.

"Yeah,"

"YES!" Lana said as she jumped in glory.

_**Lunch**_

"MIA! YOU'RE COMING WITH ME TO SEASIDE!" Lana said as she met up with Mia and said the good news.

"You won?" Mia asked getting excited.

"Fuck yeah I won!" Lana exclaimed.

"Who announced it, if it was Pauly D I would seriously murder you," Mia said.

"Nah, it was Sitch, apparently I have to fist pump him," Lana said.

"Seriously?" Mia asked.

"Yeah—first off, I had a fist pumping contest with my class, which I won, then he came in, challenged me and I won," Lana said.

"Oh damn, but still you won?" Mia asked.

"Yes," Lana said, "and you're coming with me,"

"Yay!" Mia said as she clapped her hands in excitement. "I get to meet my favourite DJ!" She added with a huge ass smile, which made Lana roll her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

_**After School**_

"Why are you packing?" Lana's mom Joanna asked as she appeared in the doorway of Lana's bedroom as she saw Lana pack up for her trip.

"Mom, remember that contest that I entered where if I win I would get to hang with the Jersey Shore people for a month down at Seaside?" Lana asked.

"Yeah, don't know why you entered such a thing but yeah, what about it?" Joanna asked.

"Well, I'm going to Jersey Shore," Lana said.

"You seriously flipping won?" Joanna asked.

"Yeah," Lana said.

"Well, have fun," Joanna said before walking to the living room muttering, "glad your going to be out of the house and out of my sight," or something like that, but Lana decided to ignore that (possible) comment and continued her packing.

**.x.**

"Mia, why are you packing?" Her mother Sarah asked as she entered her daughter's room fully, sat on the bed as she saw Mia pack.

"You know about the contest that I entered where I won, I would be heading off to Jersey for a month to hang with the guys from Jersey Shore?" Mia asked.

"You won, didn't you?" Sarah asked.

"Well, not exactly because it was Lana who won but since the contest allowed you to pick a friend, she chose me so…" Mia trailed off her thought.

"That's nice of her sweetie," Sarah said as she hugged Mia for some reason. "I always knew there was nothing but kindness in that girl," She added.

"Yeah—that's why she's my bestie for the restie," Mia said with a smile on he face.

**.x.**

_**Around 10-10:30 AM**_

Lana was sleeping nicely in her bed on the wonderful Saturday morning when she felt her mom shake her a little bit before saying, "Someone's here,"

"Guy or girl?" Lana asked.

"Guy,"

"Goes to my school or no?" Lana asked.

"Nope,"

"Has extremely cute abs?" Lana asked.

"Yeah,"

Lana got out of her bed in realization. "Crap, seriously forgot about that, tell him that I would be there in like a few minutes," She said before heading into the shower.

Joanna chuckled before saying, "Yeah I'll do that sweetie," Then walked into the living room.

_**Few Minutes Later**_

"You're finally ready, huh?" Mike asked as he saw Lana appear in the living room with the stuff that she would be needing. Lana just gave him the death glare (for some reason) then proceeded to head outside and put the stuff in the back of the car and got herself in the backseat of the car.

"Yeah, if you don't mind me giving you a few pointers on how to take care of Lana, she has an extremely bad temper, just one false move and she can make your death look like suicide," Joanna started.

"Ouch," Mike said with a little bit of a flinch.

"Second of all, don't get into a verbal war with her, she fights back….hard," Joanna continued.

"Definitely gotta tell the girls that one," Mike said.

"And lastly, at least let her sleep until the afternoon, except in this case where I had to get her up in the morning so she wouldn't be late," Joanna said. "Other than those three points, tell her have fun and be safe," She added before walking back into the house.

When Mike got into the car, he saw Lana playing Air Hockey on her iPod with the guy that was in the passenger seat. He got in the drivers side, started up the engine and pulled out of the driveway.

"So where does this friend live?" Mike asked.

"123 Fake Street, yeah I know, weird name," Lana said. "She's probably waiting outside for us,"

"She's that excited, huh?" Asked the guy in the passenger seat Pauly D.

"Yeah," Lana said with a nod of her head.

When the vehicle got into Mia's driveway, Pauly D randomly asks, "So who's gonna get this chick outta the house?"

Lana was quiet for a few minutes before saying, "How bout you, since Mike got me out of mine, how bout you do the same for Mia,"

"Alright," He said as he got out of the car and walked up to the house.

Meanwhile, back in the car, Mike randomly comments, "This probably isn't going to be turning out good," What the hell did he just do, read Lana's thoughts or something?

"That would probably be because it probably won't," Lana said then saw Mia at the doorway and from Lana's point of view, looked like she was going to crush Pauly D with that friggin' hug she had on him.

"Just to let you know in advance, I'm sorry for all the actions that my friend is going to be doing over the next month that I can't control…and also don't her and Pauly D be alone in the same room together," Lana said.

"Why?" Mike asked.

"Because I don't know what she'll do to think and I don't want him hurt or dead," Lana said as Pauly D and Mia got in the car (finally!) and the four were off for a long trip to Seaside Heights, New Jersey.


End file.
